Entering Eternity
by ibelieveinsnorkacks
Summary: Royce had shredded my dreams irreparably. They were lost to me, forever. I had been given a new existence, though. While it is not the life I would have chosen, I have entered into my eternity. Now it was time for Royce to do the same." Rosalie's story


_**Entering Eternity** _

_By Ibelieveinsnorkacks_

_4.08_

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Twilight, would I really be wasting my time with fanfiction?**

I watched silently, my violent crimson red eyes reflected back to me in the glass of the window pane. They were a constant reminder of my new existence, and the ever-present hunger which now governed me. Dr Cullen said they would eventually fade to the butterscotch cream he, Esme, and Edward shared, as long as I didn't cheat. I longed for the day I would be able to look at my reflection and not be reminded of the monstrosity I had become. Even the enhancement of my beauty, my one solace as of late, was marred by those eyes. I hated them, and everything they stood for. Even more than my eyes themselves, I despised the ones for their drastic change from the blue that used to melt the hearts of men with one glance, to what they were now. A red as unforgiving as fire, tell-tale as the pulse, the beat, that rushes that damned mead of life which I so craved through the bodies of the living. Do not misunderstand me, I hold no animosity towards Dr Cullen and his family, of which I had become. No, they had done what they believed was right. It was towards them, the others that I directed this rage. The drunkards and…him…Royce.

I couldn't help but hiss at the name. The sound brought me back to my senses and the present, and I peered back through the window to make sure I hadn't been discovered while my thoughts had gained control. I remained undiscovered by the house's occupants, however. Vera sat in her wooden rocking chair, stroking the curls of her little Henry as he nestled in her lap. Her husband was in the kitchen, fixing her a cup of tea. Vera's face was tired as she smiled at her little boy, and I knew it was because of my disappearance. As I watched my friend and her son, I could feel the muscles around my eyes begin to work, trying, as they did every night I came here, to form the tears that could no longer come to me.

I was barred from that world. My dreams of happiness, of a child, had been ripped from me in a flash of lust, pain, and blood. My despair quickly turned to loathing. I took my last look at Vera and Henry, saying my silent and final farewells, since I was leaving with the Cullens the following night. I turned from the window and ran into the night, embracing the darkness and malice.

Royce had shredded my dreams irreparably. They were lost to me, forever. I had been given a new existence, though. While it is not the life I would have chosen, I have entered into my eternity. Now it was time for Royce to do the same.

I moved swiftly, breaking into a local clothing shop, leaving with a wedding dress. I already knew where Royce was, hidden away ever since the news of his friends' deaths had reached him. I hope he knew, because the suspense of his own terror would only make this ever more sweet.

I reached the large, secluded house where he had run to hide. It was stupid of him, really, to have chosen once away from the city, from outside help. I suppose though, that even if it had, it wouldn't have mattered much; everything would be over with before anyone could possibly help him. I couldn't help but smirk slightly; this would probably turn out to be easier than I had anticipated.

There were guards everywhere, but I ignored them, slipping past, as seeming breeze in the night. I knew which room he was in from past reconnaissance trips. Unfortunately, I knew I would have to kill the two guards who would invariably be placed outside his door.

I sped through the corridors before stopping at a turn. As soon as I went around the corner, I would be seen by the guards. I could not be seen, and besides, they had done nothing. I wanted their deaths to be as quick and painless as possible.

Taking a deep breath, I broke into a sprint around the corner. Thanks to my new found speed, I was invisible to all human eyes. I snapped the guard's necks swiftly, within the same second. Unfortunate, but necessary.

I swung the door open slowly using a key found on one of the guards. I grinned when it squealed beautifully. Something most horror movie's added as an effect had been given to me naturally. I looked into a bedroom. There was a king-sized bed, but what caught my attention about it most was that it, like the rest of the room, was empty. I felt a slight frown of annoyance flicker onto my face. If my human mother were here, she would have chastised me, I know. "Rosie, dear, don't scrunch up your pretty little face in such a horrid way; you'll give yourself terrible wrinkles", she would have said.

I was interrupted in my remembrances by the sight of two closed doors on the far right wall, positioned on either side of the bed, which was pushed against the right wall. The one in the far, upper right corner emitted only darkness, but the door in the bottom corner nearest to me gave off a faint, flickering sheen around the edges. My frown changed to a smile that was most likely quite alarming, and went over to a mirror perched over the dresser. I adjusted my veil, carefully replacing a few wayward strands of my soft hair. This was more than vanity- I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Satisfied, I crossed to the glowing door.

Pushing it open lightly, I stepped into the room. I stood tall, stately, and as beautiful as Death herself. I focused my eyes on the dark form silhouetted against the window, light flickering from the fireplace cast shadows against his face. It took him a second to realize he was no longer alone. He looked up and as soon as he saw me, the delicious blood rushed from his face, leaving it pallid and stiff, waxy. His features were frozen in shock, but melted quickly to horror and dread. At the same time, there was a strange resignation in his eyes. This pleased me; he knew that tonight he would die.

Crossing the room, I held my arms open to him.

"Royce, darling, it's me. Your fiancé, your love… your Rosie." I could feel my lips twist unpleasantly when I said "love", and I smiled more broadly. I'm sure it was menacing; in the window behind him I could see the firelight threw sharp relief on my face, giving my features a terrible beauty that caused Royce's heart to stop before restarting in double-time. My smile grew wider still, and my teeth glinted steely, lethal and threatening even without the presence of actual fangs.

"R-rose…I…I" He couldn't form words, and his fear was tangible in the air. I could smell it in him. His sweet, sweet blood rushed through his veins and, as always when I came in close contact with a mortal, I could feel the fierce burning begin to scorch my throat, an uncomfortable tingling sensation consuming my nerves. I fought the thirst back, though. He didn't deserve to be fed from; I would not cheat because of him.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Don't fret. All has been forgiven." My lips curved into something less of a smile and more of a leer. He whimpered, and I inwardly scoffed at his cowardice. What I ever found attractive about this sniveling, greasy, waste of humanity, I'll never know.

He tried to run to a door opposite to the one I had entered through, but I was there before he had taken his second step. I quirked my eyebrow, pulling the most sarcastically sweet smile ever known.

"Why won't you hold me, dearest?" I continued my taunting, but I was becoming impatient now. I went to him, probably appearing to be a blur. He froze beneath my touch as I brought one had up to sit softly on his arm, the other cupping his cheek for a second, then curling into claws to dig softly into his flesh. I was careful not to cut him though. He attempted once more to speak, but I didn't give him the chance. I had no interest in his words.

I shoved him back from me, then raised my foot. Kicking him in the chest, I could feel the heel of my shoe sink slightly into his body before he flew into the wall behind him, his lungs audibly losing any air in them before he sank to the floor. Despite how far he had traveled, I was being more careful than I can say. Even when I kicked him, though I may have shattered some bone, the skin had not been broken. Whatever pain I caused Royce tonight, he must not bleed.

"I'm disappointed; you don't look happy to see me at all. I can't imagine why." His face was twisted in pain. I doubt anyone had ever dared to lay a hand on him in the past. What a pity.

Walking towards him, I straddled his prone body. From what I could hear, I had damaged his lungs in some way. It was probable that I had shattered a good amount of his ribs. Bending down, I grabbed Royce's throat gently (though it probably felt like a death grip to him) and lifted him to eye level. Dropping the sarcastic tone, my crimson eyes narrowed as I looked into his panicked blue ones. I slammed him into the wall, repulsed by the feel of his skin on mine.

"You know very well what I intend to do with you tonight. I want to hear you scream in pain, see you writhe in agony. Your death will not be swift, nor will it be painless. I will not be merciful."

I turned, flinging him to the floor in the middle of the room. There was a wild energy soaring through me, and I felt wonderfully terrible in the midst of its vice-like grip. I hissed as he tried to crawl backwards. Laughing at his attempt to escape, I moved forward again. Pushing one foot under him, I flipped him quickly and heavily onto his stomach. I placed one foot directly on his spine, parallel to its length. I began to push down slowly, listening carefully, trying to discern the sound of his bone from the frantic beat of his heart and the shallow gasp of air wheezing through his lungs. I picked up the creak of his spine as it bent, and put just enough force for him to feel the pain, but for it not to break. I held the pressure for a few seconds, listening to him whimper, before stepping back. Royce looked back at me over his shoulder, then clambered onto his hands and knees, again trying to flee.

Laughing again, I knew that while he probably realized it was useless to even try, he couldn't just not attempt. Ah, well, his desperation just added to my amusement. I moved so that I was standing in front of him. He started at what to him seemed to be a sudden appearance. Smirking again, I went forward a little. Not sure what to do, Royce simply froze once more, something he's apparently good at. My next move was carried out quickly, even for me. For Royce, one second he was trying to decide what to do next, the next all his fingers were crushed up to where they joined his hand. His screams came then; they were harsh and wonderful, and they ended all too soon. I wanted, needed, to hear them again.

I picked him up again, this time by the shoulders. Raising him as high as I could manage, I flung him into the air, grateful for the abnormally tall ceiling height, and watched as he started to fall; to me, it seemed to be in slow motion. Watching carefully, I waited till he was positioned exactly right in his descent, then lashed out. My fist connected with his sternum, and I could hear and feel it shatter completely. Royce vaulted backwards, slamming once again into the wall; this time I didn't let him fall to the floor. Pulling him away from the wall, I twisted both of his arms behind his back, then kneed him in the stomach. He made an odd gurgling noise, and I was worried I hadn't been careful enough with my strength, that he would start bleeding from the mouth. Relieved when he didn't, I walked him to the middle of the room. Forcing him to his knees, I walked around him so his back was to me, still holding his arms. With a sudden flick of my hand, both his wrists were broken; I was rewarded with renewed screams. Another flick and his arms were broken at the elbows. I was rewarded with more screams, louder this time. I paused to listen to them, and also to draw things out. If I wasn't careful, I'd run out of limbs to break.

Royce hunched over, sobbing and cradling his oddly shaped arms to his chest. Well, that was a particularly inviting pose for him to make for me. I placed on hand on his back at the base of his neck, the other on his right shoulder. Jerking the one hand back, I pulled his shoulder out of his socket. It seemed like Royce was going to collapse with pain, but I ignored that and did the same to his left shoulder.

His scream faded off into a high whining sound, then ended all together. Well, that just wouldn't do. I kicked him forward, then lifted his foot into the air. Gripping his shoe, I twisted it and listened as his bones popped and cracked, not sounding unlike the crackling of a wood burning in a fire. I grabbed both his legs then, and used them to flip him over. Putting them together, I wound one arm around his legs just above the knees, then gripped the heels of his shoes with the other and slowly started to push forward. This time I was able to watch his face. Shaking his head back and forth, I could hear him clearly muttering "No, please, God, no. Make it stop, God, please" over and over. That made me laugh.

"God? You're hoping _he'll_ stop this? Tell me, what interest would God have in you? No, darling, you're far beyond God's reach. Welcome to Hell."

I pushed forward violently, and the snapping of his bones was almost drowned out by his ear-splitting shriek. Moving quickly now, I punched the bones in his thighs and shins, shattering them completely. I looked down at the deformed creature before me, and was filled only with disgust. I moved closer to him, and kneeled so that I was next to his head. Royce's whole body was shaking, convulsing in pain. I had not spilled one drop of blood, and I was proud of myself for that.

I placed my dead-cold hands on either side of his face, and he flinched back from my icy touch as much as he could. I lifted his head so that he was looking back at me.

"You ended my life, Royce King. Now I have ended yours. Perhaps you will be welcomed in Hell; some say the Devil takes care of his own. I doubt it though. After all, it's called Hell for a reason.

So I want you to remember me, Royce. While you burn for eternity, bleed and die for always, I want you to think back on me. Think back and know that I'll still be here. And when you think of me, know that I've forgotten you. You won't even be just a bad memory to me; you're not worth even that."

His haggard breathing quickened. His heart raced furiously, reaching a climax of speed untouched until then. I closed my eyes, listening to its raging tempo.

_Snap_

Silence.

I crossed to the window and, opening it, jumped lithely out. I twirled on the soft grass, feeling the light caress of the moonlight on my face. I felt oddly light, free. Smiling, I walked forward, embracing the darkness, entering my eternity.


End file.
